What it is to be young Again
by Alexandrea1992
Summary: This happens 10 years before 'memories lost and found.'  Just a little one shot about Martouf and Sam. As usual its passionate Lantash that convinces his life partner to move forward with the situation.  Please Review and subscribe if you like!  No warnin
1. Chapter 1

What it is to be young… again.

Disclaimer: wish it were mine but its not

Overview: Just a little one shot about Martouf and Sam. As usual its passionate Lantash that convinces his life partner to move forward with the situation.

Please Review and subscribe if you like!

No warnings!

_Italics _indecate thoughts and host/ symbiote communication.

Martouf just stared in surprise and utter bemusement at the outfits his SG-1 friends were wearing. Some were wearing black hats; pointed like arrows and some had red horns upon their heads.

_This is…most unusual_ he thought to his life partner whilst he took in other even stranger sights such as skeletons hanging from doors and bats menacingly hovering from the ceiling.

_Most strange _Lantash agreed whist chuckling to him self.

_What is so amusing?_

_You will soon see beloved. You never were very observant._

_Oi…!_

"Hello Martouf."

"Hello Samantha" He felt his blood boil and an odd tingle travel down his most private of areas mainly because of what she was wearing. A low cut black dress, which was made out of something that closely resembled plastic, along with a pointed hat that sat on her head at an odd angle. All this just served the purpose of accentuating her curves and a long, black pendent encouraged his eyes to travel just a little lower than they usually would. "You look nice."

_Always so careful with your words Martouf, why can't we show her what she means to us?_ Purred Lantash as he shared in his host's needs and wants.

_She looks very desirable but she is our last link to Rosha and Jolinar. That's not a link that I am willing to loose by being foolish and letting our desires get the better of me._

"Thank you" She smiled "it is good to see you again. How is my dad and is he going to visit soon?"

How a single smile or one glimpse in her lovely blue eyes could drive him crazy, he would never know. But it always did.

Martouf composed himself and smiled his usual warm smile at her "Your father is well and he shall join us later. He was required to resolve a small issue on base."

Lantash was suddenly in a fit of hysterics.

_Small issue? As always you speak too lightly beloved. We can hardly call him getting a local girl pregnant whist on a mission 'a small issue.' Though Selmac said that it was necessary to blend in to the community. It's not really the most believable of stories considering he was there to rally some people to our cause as hosts. So fitting in… not really an issue. Do you agree?_

Martouf decided that that comment was not even worth an answer._ 'After all'_ he thought _'we all do have habits of making mistakes. Such as merely saying 'fond' all those months ago.'_ He realized that he was a coward; too afraid to loose another love to allow anyone in.

_We love her. Why not strive to be happy?_ As usual Lantash had locked onto his thoughts and the same argument as had happened most days in the last two years was about to begin. _After all Jacob and Selmac don't seem to have an issue with being happy. Why should we?_

_You know why we cannot as well as I do. It is much easier this way._ Sadness filled his voice. _However we shall play it your way but just remember my thoughts in forty years time when she dies and we are in pain again._

_Sometimes_ Lantash mused_ the pain is worth it._

He looked again at the blonde beauty standing in front of him and asked, "Why are you all dressed in such strange attire?"

"Well; here on Earth we have a tradition were once a year we dress up in costume and go 'trick or treating' for candy" She explained. However this explanation just made him all the more confused.

"Why do you do this?"

"It is where a pagan festival has continued on to modern times. It is all a lot of fun ya know. Are you going to join in?

_Well,_ he thought to Lantash with a wink, _who could it possibly hurt? Plus if it is fun she wants; who am I to deny her._

Lantash laughed again, _what it is to be young and in love. Your happiness will make me feel five hundred again. Go and win her heart like she has won ours._

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: wish it were mine but its not

Overview: As usual its passionate Lantash that convinces his life partner to move forward with the situation. I decided to do a little conclusion to my 'one shot' just to bring the whole story together.

Please Review and subscribe if you like!

Ok; there is a little warning for suggestiveness but nothing to serious.

Chapter 2

"What do you want to dress up as?"

"Hur?" Martouf mumbled momentarily lost as he looked at her. "Well what are you disguised as?"

"A sexy, gothic cat. Not my idea…" she said hastily as he raised his eye brow, "the boys dared me $40 that I wouldn't do it so I'm here to prove them wrong. Unfortunately it's not that obvious as me and Janet swapped hats, so I guess I'm now a Gothic witch." She had to admit that dressing in skin tight PVC was not her usual scene but she definitely liked Martouf's reaction.

It was so unusual to get him shaken and even more unusual for him to seem so far away and lost within his thoughts. He was always way too reserved, cool and almost too wise for his own good at times; thank God that Lantash and Martouf had each other to help create balance. They were just two sides to the same coin and would always be each other's doppelgangers. Martouf was wise and able to keep cool and a clear head at all times but Lantash was fiery and passionate and he flustered her sometimes. She wanted them both so badly but she was unwilling to make her advances more clear with just the word 'fond' to go on. She didn't think her heart could take them rebuffing her even though they would most likely do so in the kindest of ways.

"I see." Said Martouf evenly blushing slightly at what his symbiote was muttering to him and the images he was thinking of. _Yes, I can definitely see why they would pay her to dress like this. Disguise your self as a wizard and ask if we can help her create a little horizontal magic._

_I can't do that! Her father would see us dead. Plus O'Neill might be angered; we both know he lusts after her._

_As usual you're not daring enough beloved._

_And as usual you're too passionate Lantash. Believe me, she is most probably still confused about Jolinar's memories. Lets give her time._

Sam glanced at the glazed look on his face and called him back to reality with a smile. "Please follow me and we'll get you ready to Trick or treat."

_Mmmm _thought Lantash, _here's hoping that she's the treat._

"Do you like this costume?" Sam said whist holding up a ghost costume. Sometimes she figured uniforms are for the best. In the Tok'ra's case they were essential and prevented an hour-long costume change, as both host and symbiote couldn't agree on what to wear. It was times like these that she wanted to bang her head on the table. Thank god for the patience granted from putting up with an older brother. _Mark you've done me a big favour. Thank you!_ "There aren't many others to pick from now so you might have to make do."

"I think any will suffice but Lantash is a little more picky than I. I think he was hoping to dress as a wizard. Is that possible at all?"

"Errrm I guess so. But all the good costumes have been taken."

"**Thank you Samantha."**

"No problem," she looked on the shelf for a moment and found a very old and tattered wizards robe and hat in shades of blue and gold. "Will this do? I think it's the only one we have on base, it is a bit of a fixer-uper though."

"**Fixer-uper?"**

"Yeah; it needs to be fixed so lets slide it over your head and we'll patch it up."

Sam never really was all that good at house hold tasks like cooking or sowing and stitching up what felt like a million holes and gapes certainly fell into that category.

"Ow!" Martouf complained as Sam had jabbed him with the needle for the umpteenth time that hour.

"Sorry, I'm terrible at sowing but at least I'm nearly done now." She snapped off the thread and started to run her hands over the robe. "Lets check I've not missed anywhere." A mischievous smile graced her lips as she felt his body shudder slightly under her hands and she heard a faint groan escape his lips.

"I think you've missed quite a lot Samantha," he groaned huskily as he enjoyed her hands slowly running up his back and coming to rest just below his shoulders.

"Like what?" She asked whist looking into his blue eyes. He just answered her with a kiss and just relaxed further into her arms and gently pulled her onto the floor with him. Soon the wizards robe lay forgotten on the floor entangled with Samantha's black dress in a parody of how the owners were lying together, whist covered in each others sweat and enjoying yet another kiss.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Martouf was right; you do look better without your clothes on. We both love you so much even if he will only confess to 'fondness'."

Samantha just smiled as she silenced him with a kiss and straddled him once more. "You know what Lantash?" She said with a tiny wink, "I don't think that you or Martouf need a wizards robe to be magical, you have just shown me that very clearly and I love you both too."

Please review!


End file.
